


In charge

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sweet madney DrabbleHowie pokes some fun at himself with  Maddie
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In charge

“I am so lucky to have you in my life Maddie”Howie gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss 

“I’m even more lucky”Maddie said to him 

“You’re just saying that”Howie laughed 

“Not saying it to give you an ego”Maddie reassured him 

“Buck still complains about that time I was Captain Han”Howie reminisced 

“Seeing you in charge was very attractive to me”Maddie’s lips upturned as she began to smirk 

“Well maybe Captain Han will have to make a return sometime”Howie suggestively trailed off 

“I wouldn’t mind him returning ever”Maddie said 

“You really are a hell of a woman”Howie muttered wrapping his arms around her 

“Why thank you kind sir”Maddie replies


End file.
